flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim 'Scinfaxi' Tenma
Jim Tenma was one of the Liberation Front's cunning and evasive members, having almost been caught and amputated twice. Tenma grew up in a small town in the Midwest and had a younger brother named Simon Tenma. Jim went to school and learned programming and became very good at it. Jim was a caring, loving, friendly person before the Seven Hour War happened, afterwards he spent several years as a citizen in Protection Center 11 before transferring to Protection Center 18. "Just wanted to let you know, I fixed your door. I waited an hour to tell you that." ~ J.T. Protection Center 18 After being pushed around by the DCA, which he already hated, Jim sat in a room on the 3rd floor in the CAH thinking how he was going to get into the slums, after some careful planning and critical timing, Jim was able to sneak past a busy DCA unit and head into the slums. After entering the abandoned subway station Jim ran into his best friend since they were children, a friend by the name of Joe Newton. Joe was already in the local resistance at this point, Joe took Jim to meet with the resistance leaders in Protection Center 18, but the resistance didn't trust Jim right away and didn't invite him in. Protection Center 45 After the move to Protection Center 45 the resistance still didn't trust Jim just yet, but Jim did meet an Alexis Wittmann, a black market Dealer and friend of Joe. Jim was allowed to tag along with Joe, and was given a room to stay at across the street from the black market store. But Jim's stay in Protection Center 45 didn't last very long. Return to Protection Center 18 After a few worrying raids and some sad deaths later Jim was back in Protection Center 18, home. By this time Jim had met Erica Wittmann, Alexis' sister and the new leader of Liberation Front, it was here Jim was invited to the resistance. After meeting Nick Bradford Jim sat in the warehouse or the HQ of the resistance. After some time Jim decided to take up residence in the old loyalist apartments rather than continuing to sleep in the warehouse. Then the raid on the warehouse happened and Jim went to investigate. He found Erica, Nick, and a handful of new people. Erica gave Nick and Jim officer pins, however, Jim could not find out where Joe was, and simply thought he was getting supplies. After a few weeks passed and Jim was confronted by the menacing CORE-DvL, who preceded to ask about the whereabouts of Joe, telling the DvL he didn't know, the DvL left but not without giving a message to give to Joe, "reckoning". After a few days Joe walks into my apartment, happy over Joe's return they walked around, looking for a place where Joe could crash, they found a bar, the same bar where Erica was being treated for wounds, Jim and Joe heard footsteps, the door open and there was Phantom a rogue who Jim didn't know very well but trusted. Phantom seem dumb-struck about Joe being there, and said that he thought he was dead, confused Jim asked Joe what really happened when he was gone, Joe then proceeded to explain the fight that lead to Erica lying about his death. A few days after that the DCA lead a major attack on the slums, cornering Joe, Jenny, Wesley, James, and Jim in the Nargodian, Joe, James and Jim were wounded in the attack, after the initial engagement and Jim was healed from the wounds he suffered from a headcrab, and manhacks, Jim was shot by a strider and was dragged into the Nargodian, and left there, bleeding out, he managed to drag himself outside the bar and found someone to help, Jim was taken to the Old Loyalist Apartments and was healed up. Jim broke one of his rules looking for Jenny, he went to the bridge that overlooked the plaza, he ran into the Helix DvL, Jim ran but was shot in the leg, but managed to escape, he went to the metro and hid there for a while, partially healing the wound by taking the bullet out and stopping the bleeding, after 2 weeks Jim made his reappearance in front of Erica, after she thought he was dead. A few moments later, a female called on the radio to ask him his name as he never got to do that before his disappearance, she was called Rose Darion, Jim got to know her very well. Some time later Jim was given a Ar2 from Erica, and it's his preferred weapon. One night a Sector, and a Ghost DvL came asking for assistance, a Necrotic invasion of 400 zombies, afterwards he returned to the slums to chat about the situation, Nick certainly wasn't very pleased about the whole teaming up with their enemy, Jim reasoned that if they hadn't everyone would be dead. After a while Jim started getting risky, by visiting the bridge. Jim loved fireworks, and managed to make several flash bangs, to use for escaping units, or harrasing units. One night Jim was asked to leave the Nargodian by Nick, and wasn't pleased, he went to his apartment to clam down, and Austin talked to him, and wanted to try to get in, Jim didn't want to but Austin said he didn't want to go alone, Jim reluctantly agreed and went. Now Jim is generally a very patient calm person, but tonight, Jim Wasn't the calm patient person he usually is, and was enraged by his comrades actions, taking his anger out on a broken down whit car, by throwing what ever he could find at it, a half hour passed and everyone in the Nargodian walked out, including a casualty, Jim later found out this rebel was Kelly Lusco. Jim later comforted Jenny who was devastated by Kelly's death. Jim met up with his friend Joe Newton again, and quickly filled him in on the current situation, and both went there separate ways again, occasionally chatting. It wasn't long after that Joe was found by a DCA sweep led by 38074, and was shortly executed afterwards. Jim was devastated by the news and took a while to get over it. Life in Protection Center 08 After a few transitions to Protection Center 45 and 18, Jim and the other resistance members found themselves in Protection Center 08. Jim and the others had to give up there hear in order to blend into the crowd, they could no longer fight the DCA like they used too. After a while of hiding out, Jim received word that Erica Wittman, his friend and leader was found and killed by two GHOST units on a rooftop. Jenny Lanes would take over Erica's position, and Jim moved up to second in command as Nick Bradford would later go missing. it wasn't long after that the Rogue known as Stinger was caught captured and amputated by 08292. Dominion Captial Jim didn't go to Dominion Captial right away instead spent some time in the outlands looking for supplies and surviving. After a few weeks Jim decided to find where his friends were when he learned they were in Dominion Captial. Jim made the long trek to 17 . He initiated radio contact with Jenny Lanes and entered the Protection Center's District 6, he went into a restaurant, after having a close call with a Ghost DvL, Jenny and Stacey both arrived to save his life. Jim spent his time hiding as the DCA launched sweeps more often then they usually do. Post Uprising activities Jim arrived in Protection Center 45 again with a wonky memory, he couldn't remember much. After learning about the New Union, Jim ran into his old friend Rose Darion and they both chatted about what they have been doing since the uprising. Rose had Jim meet James Lanix, Wesley Lanix's brother, who Jim had trained a long time ago back in Protection Center 18, it wasn't long after that the IDn tried to use him as a spy then kidnapped him. At the same time NU HQ wanted Rose Darion for an unknown reason, as she was leaving she handed him her old Liberation Front medical badge with her named etched into it. After Rose's departure Jim grew depressed, Jim temporarily moved into Rose's old house and found a bottle of anti-depressants that Rose had left behind, Jim knew what they did to Rose and how addicted she got to them, he put into his bag. Jim was kicked out by someone who turned out to be Rose. Jim was happy to know she was safe. Jim then moved into a hidden room located in the sewers, only he and the other members of his old resistance group knew about it. A few days past by and a unit known to him as 84674 went rogue and showed up in his house along side Rose, Jim knew this unit from Protection Center 18. During their stay at 45, Jim stayed near Rose, making sure she was safe, knowing that they both might be the last members of there resistance group alive. Jim spent the last days in 45 living with Rose and the unit Rose nick-named 84674 "Senior El Roboto Legs." During there stay in the metro tunnels Jim saw three females, one was called Tiny, one Blade, and Jim didn't know the third's name, he would later learn that the two females had kidnapped and were abusing the one named Tiny, and found out that the un-named one killed Tiny, and the other two were chased down and killed by a furious 38074. Upon learning this, Rose handed Jim the sword that was worn by Blade. While Rose and 84674 were asleep, Jim etched the word "Tiny" into the blades sheath. Several days later Jim went into the outlands to search for supplies for the base, after two days of walking Jim found an area that might be of some use and started searching, while he was there he ran into Rose, 84674, a Shadow unit, a Grid unit, and a female called Jill Farkas. Rose informed Jim of Protection Center 45's destruction which happened no to long after Jim arrived in the remains of a harbor. Jim witnessed the death of a IDn sleeper that was the clone of Jill Farkas, afterwords Jim learned of Stacy Millers survival and became happy that there was another still alive. Trivia * Jim has a great sense of humor, which he used to keep the spirits of his friends up. * Jim's nick-name "Scinfaxi" was taken from Norse mythology, and was the god of daylight. Category:People